Algo de ti
by Anastasia Lila
Summary: James tiene peqieños problemas para poder estudiar. Para solucionarlos, tiene que hablar con la chica mas inpopular de Hogwarts: Lily Evans


**ALGO DE TÍ**

La tarde de sol era cada vez más creciente en la biblioteca. Los cogotes sobrecalentados con la información extra incluida en aquella tarde pedían a gritos una buena distracción.

Entre aquel grupo de chicos y chicas deseantes de saber (nótese la ironía) estaba nuestro querido protagonista de esta historia: James Potter.

James Potter después de un "año sabático" propiamente dicho, se había dado de morros contra la horrible realidad que le había gritado una tarde su amigo Remus Lupín: o se dejaba los codos en la mesa aprendiendo lo que no había aprendido en todo un año escolar o bien podía buscarse un triste y mísero trabajo, puesto que sus padres no pensaban seguir pagándole los estudios para que únicamente calentara con su bonito trasero (Hasta el sabía que su trasero era precioso) el asiento del pupitre.

Así que manos a la obra y dispuesto a comerse el mundo (y ya que estaba el libro de historia de la magia contemporánea, que pesaba 7 kilos con letra que se debía leer con una lupa extragrande) se había sentado aquella tarde en la biblioteca a "aprender".

Cuando hubo pasado 20 minutos de reloj, se dio cuenta de que aún no había ni siquiera entendido el contenido del primer párrafo.

- Mierda, esto es más difícil de lo que parece, Sirius.- murmuro por lo bajo a su compañero, que en esos momentos se echaba la siesta.- Parece tonto pero de tonto no tiene nada...

Puesto que Sirius, atrapado en los lindos y confortables brazos Morfeo, se encontraba en un estado de plena inutilidad, decidió recurrir a la artillería pesada...

- Remsín...- murmuro con niñería- creo que tengo un pequeño problema de aprendizaje...

- No me digas...- murmuro cansadamente Remus Lupín.- ¿Qué te ha hecho llegar a esa terrible conclusión?

- No te me pases de listo...

- Soy listo

- Eso ya lo se, pero...

- No soy tonto

- Eso también lo se, pero aún así...

- Ya se que eres mi amigo...

- Quieres no adelantarte a lo que...

- ¿dices?

- Eso...

- Beep, respuesta incorrecta.

- Remus...

- No...

- Remus...

- No...

- Remus...

- He dicho que no...

- ¡Te daré un dulce!

- Que te jodan...

- Por favor...

- Olvídame, Potter...

- Eres el único que conozco que se sabe el libro...

- No me lo sé...

- Me refería a que lo entiendes...

- Eso tampoco...

- ¿Cómo que tampoco?

- ¿No pretenderás que estudiando todo lo que tengo que estudiar, que me estudie ese pedazo cemento, verdad?

- Tienes un examen de eso, Remus...

- Eso también lo se...

- Entonces¿Cómo...

- Ha diferencia de otros a los que no quiero nombrar, Potter, yo atiendo en clase. No me hace falta estudiar ese libro. Tengo las respuestas en la cabeza y cuando me las pregunten saldrán a flote...

- En ese caso...

- No puedo explicarte las respuestas..

- ¿Pero...

- Por que no se explicarlo así, a palo seco...

- Remus...

- Que no...

- ¿Entonces como lo explicaras en el examen?

- Ya me las apañare...

- Pues has de que ahora...

- Lo siento, me voy.- Remus se levanto de la silla y miro a James.- Te recomiendo que pidas ayuda a Antorcha.

- ¿Por qué a Antorcha?

- Porque es la única que se sabe el libro. El resto harán trampas, aunque no se como... Suerte Potter.

- ¡Pero no me puedes dejar a merced de Antorcha!

- Puedo.- respondió Remus acercándose un poco a James.- Aparte, es una chica muy simpática bajo todo el césped que siempre lleva encima.- y se largo sin dar tiempo a James a dar una queja más.

James se quedo pensativo.

Pedir ayuda a Antorcha... A Antorcha... Dios esa era un chica realmente insoportablemente rara... siempre tenia césped en el pelo, este estaba siempre desordenado, la túnica terriblemente ancha, una gafas de culo de vaso que si se las ponía para tomar el sol podía provocar un incendio... Antorcha Evans era la chica más impopular de todo Hogwarts.

Pero si ella era la única que se sabía el libro, y para estas cosas podía confiar en Remus, se tendría que arremangar el orgullo hasta donde no se pudiera manchar.

Recogió sus libros y abandono el la biblioteca dejando detrás de el 4 desmayos y 7 grititos ahogados...

Antorcha estaba sentada apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mirando fijamente al agua imperturbable. Algo le decía que estaba pensando pero como no la conocía del todo bien no se atrevió a lanzar la primera pregunta...

- Hola.- dijo suavemente

Antorcha Evans, que en realidad se llamaba Lily Evans giro la cabeza lentamente y observo a Potter sin llegar a reconocerle, porque la pobre chica no llevaba las gafas puestas y por lo tanto no veía absolutamente nada.

Mientras por su parte James flipaba camarones en almíbar. Al no llevar Antorcha las gafas puestas, se había dado cuenta por primera vez de que la chica tenia unos preciosos ojos de color verde esmeralda.

- Hola... - respondió ella mientras volvía a ponerse las gafas y volviendo a observar a James.- Potter. ¿Quieres algo?

- Nada. Solo caminaba.

- Ah. Muy bien.- respondió la Evans lacónicamente.- Hacer deporte es sano.

- ¿Caminar es un deporte?- respondió James acercándose un poco mas hacia Lil.

- Por imposible que parezca, si, lo es.

- Pensé que era una necesidad.- ahora James estaba apoyado contra un tronco de árbol cercano al que estaba apoyada Lily.

- Eso también es, por eso la gente a penas es conciente de lo importante que es el hecho de caminar.

- Es que la gente es muy vaga...

- Por el contrario, la gente es muy activa, solamente que no lo saben.

- Explica eso.

- Si lo piensas te darás cuenta... la gente a lo largo del día hacen mucha cosas, limpiar, recoger, correr de un lado para otro aunque eso sea dentro de la propia clase, caminar a hacer la compra, cargarla y si no tienes un lugar donde ponerla la tienes que traer en brazos, subir y bajar escaleras, con lo que la gente ya se ejercita bastante...

- Nunca lo había visto así...- respondí James acercándose un poco mas a Lily

- Es que si estas todo el tiempo que tienes libre intentando conquistar a todas las chicas de Hogwarts y revolviéndote el pelo, es un poco complicado que te fijes en las cosas importantes de la vida... y si quieres, puedes dejar de acercarte.- respondió Lily sin siquiera mirarle. (N.A: Que quede claro que todo lo que ha dicho Lily, lo ha dicho sin respirar. ¡Que pulmones!)

- Lo siento.- dijo James. No pensaba que la chica se diera cuenta de que se acercaba tanto a ella, pero estaba visto que Antorcha Evans sabía muchas más cosas de lo que le gente pensaba.

- No es que me moleste ni nada, pero ¿quieres algo de mi?- pregunto Evans mientras se soltaba el pelo para volver ha hacerse la coleta alta.

James enmudeció. Pelo rojo como el fuego. Lo movía con tanta naturalidad que por un momento pensó que estaba viendo una fogata.

Se le caía la baba.

- ¿Potter?- pregunto Lily acercándose a el poniendo los brazos en jarras y sin quererlo, mostrándole una estilizada figura que nunca nadie habría podido decir que había bajo aquella túnica tan ancha.

James la volvió a mirar y se acerco a ella. Olía a tulipanes. Estudió su rostro por un momento, perdiéndose en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes, repasando con los ojos la piel blanca del rostro, que de pronto se moría de ganas de acariciar, repasando cada centímetro de sus labios rozados y provocadores.

- Tienes unos ojos muy bonito, Evans, no deberías llevar gafas.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Y también tienes un pelo muy bonito.- dijo mientras levantaba la mano y le deshacía la coleta.

- ¿Eh?- dijo Evans, con la mejillas rosadas por el contacto de James y sorprendía, puesto que ningún chico le había dicho en su vida, que ella, Lily Evans o también conocida como Antorcha, tenia algo bonito.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir, que toda tu eres muy guapa, Lily.- dijo James con toda la sinceridad que podía darle.

Y hubo silencio. De pronto, James callo en la cuenta de que no hablaba con una de sus conquistas... estaba hablando con Evans... ¿Qué demonios ocurría? Dejando a una muy confundida Lily, se hecho para atrás y regreso a su sala común a paso rápido.

··································································································································

_James estaba comiendo su bol de cereales matutinos, mientras observaba como Remus y Sirius hacían una batalla de bollos de leche porque Remus se había apoderado de la mermelada, y se negaba a devolverla mientras Sirius no admitiera que roncaba como una morsa mientras dormía, cuando de pronto, noto como las miradas masculinas de todo el salón se giraban hacia la puerta de entrada, y algunos incluso se ponían en pie para poder ver mejor al monumento que acababa de entrar._

_Los Merodeadores se giraron y vieron a una impresionante chica con el pelo rojo suelto, con una túnica ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo y con unos preciosos ojos verdes..._

_Pelo rojo..._

_Ojos verdes..._

_- ¡Es Lily Evans!_

_James ya se había dado cuenta de quien era y tuvo que luchar con las ganas de levantarse y sacar a todos los chicos de Hogwarts los ojos para evitar que vieran lo hermosa que era su Lily._

_- Mierda.- susurro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que Sirius no le escuchara. _

_- ¿Pasa algo Prongs?- pregunto Sirius despegando la mirada de la sonrisa inocente de aquella muchacha._

_- Si.- respondió James._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Que es una mierda estar enamorado de la mujer más guapa del mundo.- Respondió James mientras se levantaba y salía del Gran Comedor a pasos agigantados. _

··································································································································

_Algo de ti,_

_solo se que algo de ti,_

_hizo que mi corazón se enamorara al fin,_

_algo de ti,_

_solo se que algo de ti,_

_se quedo conmigo y vive siempre en mí._

_Algo de ti – Floricienta_

··································································································································

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, bueno, hoy estoy con el día de escribir y terminar viejas historias. Puede que la inspiración perdida hace mucho tiempo, haya vuelto a mi... mejor me callo, que no quiero gafarme.

Un beso a todos!!

_..(¯Anå§tå§iå´¯).. _


End file.
